Hazel Naut
Hazel is a young Demon Weapon, taking up residence in the North District of the Town, living the high life as the youngest child out of 5 siblings of a rich family. Along with occasionally helping out the manor with attacks, she also acts as a vigalante in Town, taking on even the most dangerous of criminals. Born mute, she occasionally has trouble communicating, "speaking" with others with a notepad function on her phone, a actual notepad, or a text to speech keypad placed on her arm. Personality While she is stubborn and pretty cocky, she is a sweet girl when she is with friends. Chatting about normal girl things. Going shopping, Buying cute clothes. However, during her free time at night, she goes around Town to fight criminals. Always seeking hard and challenging fights, she will rarely turn down a fight, except for a few exceptions. She doesn't enjoy fighting normal humans. Not only are they a boring fight, but it also means that she has to hold back; she'll beat up thugs but she will not kill them, the only type of person she will kill is a pre-kishin. Not too easy to anger, she can shrug off insults easily, she does, however, hate rude comments about her weight; not fat by society standards, she is leaning on the chubby/portly side. She believes this chubbiness makes her cute, to be insulted about it is a sure fire way to push her to the edge. Powers and Abilities Standing out from the other weapons of the canon as a autonomous weapon, Hazel is able to fight without a meister very easily, her partial weapon form taking appearance of armored plating that covers parts of her body. -Heroic Hazelnut Armor: Her main mode of armor and the one she uses the most. Having the best defense and the physical strength of her armor forms but also the simplest, it is easily her favorite. In this form, she gains amazing defense, a massive boost in strength, and the ablity to create small force fields. However, she isn't without weakness. She can't run fast in normal form and is even slower in armored form, if a quick opponent is able to move away from her before she lands a hit, they could surely get her on the ropes. Her other weakness is her strength; the sheer simplicity of her powers. While her strength and defense can allow her take out opponents several times bigger and stronger than her, she doesn't have any variety in abilities other than her other forms of armor, which in their own right are just as simple with added gimmicks, strengths, and weaknesses -Setting Sun Armor: A armor resembling a zero suit covering her body, along with a chestplate resembling a face, along with 6 red shields on her thighs, arms, and shoulders. 3rd weakest in terms of defense and 2nd in physical strength, it seems like it would not stand out above HHA, however its biggest gimmick comes with the 6 shields. Any attack that hits the shields will case a explosion to emit from the point of impact, damaging the opponent if they don't get away in time. While the armor itself isn't great defensively, the shields are nearly impervious to physical attacks. It isn't without weakness, though. Ranged attacks render the armor nearly useless and if someone gets through the shields, she is going to take more damage than usual. -Mirror Metal Armor: A shining slver armor that looks to be made out of some reflective material. 2nd in terms of defense and 3rd in attack, the armor has a trick that makes it so much different than the others. While it can't take physical attacks, it is capable of absorbing elemental attacks and boosting Hazel's punches with strong elemental attacks; unable to take physical attacks but able to render magic attack nearly useless, it is the opposite of the Setting Sun Armor. However, if one is to hit Hazel with a incredibly powerful elemental attack, Hazel runs the risk of overloading and damaging herself. -Rushing River Armor: A light armor that is both the weakest in terms of defense and attack power. It does however have a huge strength that the other ones don't and all have a problem in: speed. Able to dash around in quick burst of speed, Hazel is able to dodge attacks rather than blocking them or absorbing them. Using speed to advantage, she can cause some damage if she hits while dashing; despite this, she doesn't use it for combat very much, it does make getting around easier though. Other abilities -Reactive Armor: If she is to see an attack coming, her body will instincively form armor over the spot that is about to be hit. However, if she doesn't see the attack coming, it is too quick, or it is too strong, the ability is rendered nearly useless. Category:Female Category:Demon Weapon Category:North District Category:Demon Weapons Category:Non-human Category:Characters Category:Patches